marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Shoeway to Heaven
|image = |caption = Al gets interviewed on TV as he and Jefferson transforms the shoe store into a "70's themed" store, in the episode "Shoeway to Heaven" in Season 8 of MWC.. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = 1 |overall = 184 |network = FOX |production = 9.01 |imdb = tt0642373/ |guests = Tawny Kitaen John Bloom Richard Stahl Barbara Sammeth Jodi Taffel Rosie Taravella Terry Murphy |airdate = September 4, 1994 |writers = Nancy Steen & Carl Studebaker |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Kelly Knows Something" (Season 8 finale) |next = "Driving Mr. Boondy" }} Shoeway to Heaven wis the 184th overall series episode of Married... with Children also premiere episode of Season 9 of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Nancy Steen and Carl Studebaker, the episode originally aired on FON-TV on September 4, 1994. Synopsis Al and Jefferson decide to cash in on 1970s nostalgia by selling shoes from that period. *'Note:' Katey Sagal does not appear in this episode due to childbirth. Only her voice is heard over the phone. Storyline Peg has moved to Wanker County temporarily to look after her mom, who has suffered a heart attack. After finding a box of old shoes, Al and Jefferson turn the shoe store into a 1970s-themed retro shoe store, which is highly successful at first. Meanwhile, Kelly gets stung multiple times while filming a Verminator commercial, the effects of which acts as a truth serum, making her reveal what she really thinks about herself and her family. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Ed O'Neil as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy (Voice) *Cristina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bubdy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck The Dog Guest starring *Tawny Kitaen as Dominique *John Bloom as Billy Ray Wetnap *Richard Stahl as Shoemaker *Barbara Sammeth as Woman #1 *Jodi Taffel as Woman #2 *Rosie Taravella as Woman #3 *John O'Connell as TV Announcer *Terry Murphy as Herself Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1971 song "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zepplin *At the end of the episode, as Al patches up the hole, the text "IN LOVING MEMORY OF JAMES MAURA" appears on the screen. James Maura was a costumer for MWC who responsible for dressing up the male actors. He had passed in June of 1994, 3 months before the airing of this episode. *Katey Sagal appears sparingly in the first four episodes of this season due to the birth to her daughter Sarah in August, 1994. Peg is said to be away taking care of her ailing mother in Wanker County, and her scenes consist of her making phone calls home. In this episode, only her voice is heard on screen. *For this season, a new set of clips with the actors is used in the opening. **Ed O'Neill - Al sitting on the couch in a blue bathrobe from the end of A Little Off the Top **David Faustino - Bud talking on the phone with a girl from Sofa So Good **Amanda Bearse - Marcy getting up from the Bundy couch and talking about her ideal world from Ride Scare **Ted McGinley - Jefferson blowing a party whistle after Walter Trogget's death from The D'Arcy Files ***Also for Ted McGinley, it now read: "And Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy" *During the ending credits, instead of the still frame of Al and Peg on the couch, it now shows the wall covered up completely by bricks. Goofs * During the fashion show Dominique falls off the stage when a heel breaks off the shoe she was wearing. The shoemaker comes out from the backroom and is told that one of his shoes broke. However, the model is shown walking off with a pair of the original shoes that Jefferson gave her in exchange for promoting the store earlier in the episode. Category:Season 9 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes